1. Field
The present invention pertains to navigation of unmanned ground vehicles, and more particularly to data acquisition for navigation of unmanned vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
This section introduces information that may be related to various aspects of the technique described and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Unmanned autonomous ground vehicles (“UAGV”) are becoming more prevalent as associated technologies become more capable. One such technology is navigation. As UAGVs become more ubiquitous, the need for them to safely navigate their environments similarly increases. The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, such problems as are encountered in the art. Even if solutions are available to the art to address these issues, the art is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Thus, there exists and need for technique such as that disclosed herein.